magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Mahou Shoujo Lalabel: Episode List
1- "Ningen Nante Daikirai" ("Humans are hateful") (人間なんて大嫌い) Airdate: February 15, 1980 2- "Himitsu no Nakama ga Mou Hitori" ("One more secret friend") (秘密の仲間がもうひとり) Airdate: February 22, 1980 3- "Oudanhodou wa Toosenbo" ("Pass the pedestrain crossing") (横断歩道は通せんぼ) Airdate: March 01, 1980 4- "Toshishita no Otokonoko to Tsuki Aeba" ("If I date a younger boy") (年下の男の子とつきあえば) Airdate: March 08, 1980 5- "Nanorideta Choukai Osa Kouho" ("The magistrate candidate's self- introduction") (名乗り出た町会長候補) Airdate: March 15, 1980 6- "Tenkin Nanteiya" ("Transfers are horrid") (転勤なんていや) Airdate: March 22, 1980 7- "Oozora wo Kakeru Akogare no Hito" ("The yearning of a person when one looks up the sky") (大空をかける憧れのひと) Airdate: March 29, 1980 8- "Bijin Sensei wa Shunpuu ni Notte" ("The beautiful teacher rides on the breeze of Spring") (美人先生は春風に乗って) Airdate: April 05, 1980 9- "Hitoribocchi no Fubokai" ("The lonesome parents' meeting") (ひとりぼっちの父母会) Airdate: April 12, 2005 10- "Tanjoubi to Mienai Okurimono" ("Birthday and the invisible present") (誕生日と見えない贈り物) Airdate: April 19, 2005 11- "omamori-bukuro ni shimatta himitsu" ("The secret which is placed in the amulet bag") (お守り袋にしまった秘密) Airdate: April 26, 2005 12- "nakōdo ha shōgaku gonensei" ("The middleman is 5th-grader") (仲人は小学5年生) Airdate: May 03, 2005 13- "saikai no akaikutsu" ("The red shoes of the reunion") (再会の赤い靴) Airdate: May 10, 2005 14- "kōkannikki no shiroi peji" ("The white page of the exchanged diary") (交換日記の白いページ) Airdate: May 17, 2005 15- "petto ha itazura kodanuki" ("My pet is a mischevious raccoon") (ペットはいたずら小狸) Airdate: May 24, 2005 16- "uso kara umare ta bijin" ("The beauty borne of lies") (嘘から生まれた美人) Airdate: June 13, 2005 17- "naki warai haikingu" ("The hiking filled with tears and laughter") (泣き笑いハイキング) Airdate: June 27, 2005 18- "akogareno kagikko nyūmon" ("Yearning of the children's introduction") (あこがれのカギッ子入門) Airdate: July 04, 2005 19- "kirawareta enchō sensei" ("The chief who is being disliked") (嫌われた園長先生) Airdate: July 11, 2005 20- "fūfu genka daikangei" ("Welcome of the couple's quarrel") (夫婦げんか大歓迎) Airdate: July 18, 2005 21- "gadoman ha shōkin kasegi" ("The guardman is a bounty hunter") (ガードマンは賞金稼ぎ) Airdate: July 25, 1980 22- "chōnai no hassuru o baa chan" ("Grandma Hasuru of the town") (町内のハッスルおばあちゃん) Airdate: August 01, 1980 23- "tenisu ni mahō ha dame yo" ("Magic cannot be used on tennis") (テニスに魔法はダメよ) Airdate: August 08, 1980 24- "dokkiri shashin kontesuto" ("The Dokkiri photograph contest") (ドッキリ写真コンテスト) Airdate: August 15, 1980 25- "kaette kita kamisama" ("The god who has returned") (帰ってきた神様) Airdate: August 22, 1980 26- "e kara nuke deta oo nezumi" ("The rodent which came out of the painting" (絵からぬけ出た大ねずみ) Airdate: August 29, 1980 27- "oomote mahō no fasshon" ("Magic fashion") (大もて魔法のファッション) Airdate: September 05, 1980 28- "shōjo manga-ka urikomi masu" ("Sales of the female cartoonist") (少女まんが家売込みます) Airdate: September 12, 1980 29- "ijimetsuko naze naku no" ("Why does the ill-treated child cry?") (いじめっ子なぜ泣くの) Airdate: September 19, 1980 30- "koron de ateta kaigairyokō" ("The tumbling overseas trip") (転んであてた海外旅行) Airdate: September 26, 1980 31- "sekai de ichiban no mahōtsukai" ("The use of the best magic in the world") (世界で一番の魔法使い) Airdate: October 03, 1980 32- "nokkuauto ha mahō no panchi" ("The magical punch is knockout") (ノックアウトは魔法のパンチ) Airdate: October 10, 1980 33- "himitsu hōsōkyoku kara konbanwa" ("Goodnight from the secret broadcasting station") (秘密放送局からこんばんわ) Airdate: October 17, 1980 34- "otogi no kuni no shinnyūsha" ("The intruder of the country") (おとぎの国の侵入者) Airdate: October 24, 1980 35- "bira no hatsukoi" ("Bira's first love") (ビラの初恋) Airdate: October 31, 1980 36- "hana no mame kisha toku dane gassen" ("Battle of the flower reporters") (花の豆記者特ダネ合戦) Airdate: November 07, 1980 37- "jūsho no nai penfurendo" ("The penfriend who has no address") (住所のないペンフレンド) Airdate: November 14, 1980 38- "The teacher's lover is a gorilla" ("sensei no koibito ha gorira") (先生の恋人はゴリラ) Airdate: November 21, 1980 39- "bacchiri ataru uranai-shi" ("The fortune-teller who is always accurate") (バッチリ当たる占い師) Airdate: November 28, 1980 40- "koto no joō ni puropozu" ("Proposal to the Queen of Coat") (コートの女王にプロポーズ) Airdate: December 05, 1980 41- "suki ryokō no hapuningu" ("Happening of the ski trip") (スキー旅行のハプニング) Airdate: December 12, 1980 42- "otosibana no otoshi ana" ("Pitfall of the New Year's present") (お年玉のおとし穴) Airdate: December 19, 1980 43- "kinji rareta mahō" ("The forbiddedn magic") (禁じられた魔法) Airdate: December 26, 1980 44- "hoshi no ōjo no namida" ("Tears of the Queen of Star") (星の王女の涙) Airdate: January 02, 1981 45- "amerika kara kita onnanoko" ("The girl who arrived from America") (アメリカから来た女の子) Airdate: January 09, 1981 46- "koko hore! norainu ochiba kun" ("Chiba, the stray dog which digs here") (ここ掘れ野良犬オチバ君) Airdate: January 16, 1981 47- "uchū kara no fushigi na shisha" ("The mysterious messenger from space") (宇宙からのふしぎな使者) Airdate: January 23, 1981 48- "sayonara ha ai no merodei" ("Love's melody is Sayonara") (さよならは愛のメロディー) Airdate: January 30, 1981 49- "ningen tte daisuki" ("I love humans") (人間って大好き) Airdate: February 27, 1981 Category:Mahou Shoujo Lalabel Page